fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jellal Fernandes
Jellal Fernandes is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. Before he lost his memory, he was a Dark Mage who tried desperately to revive Zeref. Appearance Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a strange reddish marking/tattoo across his right eye, which he had since his childhood. As his Siegrain alter-ego, he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes, consisting of a white, long tunic, with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar and large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the indument on the front, over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right hand's middle finger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 2 Jellal himself is seen in more darkish clothes, with his attire consisting of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, somehow reminiscent of Fairy Tail's stamp, plus simple loose dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat designed for his ''Meteor ''spell, revealing his toned-up body: in the manga, this takes the form of a decorated close-fitting dark outfit, with some armour over the shoulders, the upper part of the legs and the boots, provided with sets of three holes each, possibly for aerodynamics, and decorated by groups of three thin sticked lines over the arms and legs, with a double set adorning the chest. In this attire, a metal necklace with a small pendant reminiscent of a cross can be seen around Jellal's neck.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Page 8 In the anime, however, his fighting suit was simply portrayed as a skin-tight sleeveless purple shirt paired with extremely loose blue cargo pants, tucked inside simple boots and held up by a light bluish belt, and gloves. Later, after his revival during the Oración Seis arc, he is seen taking the clothes of a defeated Naked Mummy member to cover his partially torn fighting attire (in the anime, the clothes were instead Erigor’s).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 21Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 This new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms and two red medals-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose grey pants held up by a belt and tucked inside boots. Personality Originally, he was a very kind boy, deeply caring for his friends. He was always cheerful and optimistic even in times of slavery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Page 20 He most likely lost his parents just like other slaves. He was ready to be punished instead of Erza and never lost his faith in freedom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Page 12-15 Later, as he was manipulated by what he thought was Zeref, he drastically changed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Page 7-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 6, 9-17 He became insane with the idea of building a new R-System.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 13 He treated the slaves much better - to an extent that they didn't even think they were still slaves. But through this way, they did more work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 14-15 He sees his actions as a game even if this will cost lives, including his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 7-8 After he was revived by Wendy Marvell, he suffered from amnesia and he seemed to be somewhat scared of the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 3-7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 18-19 Though not remembering his own identity, he remembered the names of Erza and Natsu Dragneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 7 As he learned of his sins, he wished to die as penance but a scolding from Erza convinced him to instead live to atone for his actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Page 17-22Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Page 3-5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 25 To the moment of his arrest after the defeat of Oración Seis, he has apparently returned to his first, former kind personality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Page 2 History Though Jellal is revealed to have some history with Erza at the start of the series, the nature of their relationship is not made clear until much later. As a child Jellal was forced to help build the R-system tower together with other slaves such as Erza, Shô, Simon, Wally and Millianna, acting as the leading figure of their group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Page 20 There, after a failed escape attempt and the reclusion that followed it, he was possessed by what he believed was the legendary Dark Mage Zeref, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one, which made him almost completely insane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 11-12 He exiled Erza from the island and took control of the construction of the Tower of Heaven. He bombed the ship that was supposed to take the slaves off the island, and told them it was Erza who had done it after going mad with her newly acquired Magical power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 10 Believing him that she had truly escaped on her own and thus betrayed them, the slaves helped him build the tower for the next 8 years as a way of showing their gratitude for saving them from certain death. Meanwhile, Jellal had worked his way into the Magic Council using a psychic projection of himself named "Siegrain".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Pages 17-18 Apparently Siegrain ran into Erza, who thought it was Jellal, but managed to prevent her from attacking him by telling her he was Jellal's twin brother.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 15 Synopsis Macao arc Jellal is introduced under the alias of Siegrain, a young member of the Magic Council. With his "underling" Ultear he typically disagrees with the rest of the Council, by showing leniency to the Fairy Tail Guild much to the annoyance of those on the Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 2 In the anime, Siegrain's photo is seen in Lucy's bachelor book, the same page where she crosses Loke's photo. Lullaby arc Seigrain discusses to the council on how Fairy Tail, the one guild each of them is annoyed with, manage to show up and save everyone from Lullaby's terror.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 3 Through that, Ultear added that they defeated Eisenwald with only 5 men, to which most of the Council member have to face as a fact. Seigrain continued that if the Masters could've been killed by the Lullaby, things between them could've been worse resulting to some of them maybe even get fired. One of the Council members yells that if he is really going to bring up the matter of responsibility towards them, added by Michello that they're already tearing their hair out from their reckless behavior. Seigrain ended that they should show appreciation and stop complaining.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 4 Meanwhile, Erza's and Natsu's fight was interrupted due to Erza being arrested by the Magic Council for Team Natsu's battle against Eisenwald Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 19 Before she is brought before the council, she meets Seigrain outside the court, who reminded her not to mention "that" (though what that is, is never addressed).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 8 He then joins the others in prosecuting her, although the arrest is just a formality to assure the world of the Council's power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 10 When Natsu interrupts the proceedings by dressing up as Erza and impersonating her, all Siegrain can do was smile at his actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 17 He then shows interest at Natsu's capabilities and powers after this incident. Galuna Island arc He also shows up at the end of this arc, having been the one who set the whole events in motion by sending Ultear, under the disguise of Zalty, to use Lyon Bastia and revive the demon Deliora so he can control it. However Deliora was long since dead, causing the mission to be a failure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Page 15 He talks to Ultear and compliments her on her mother's talent, something Ultear doesn't seem to care about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 9-10 Jellal then looks at her and tells her how interesting Natsu's performance is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 12 Tower of Heaven arc Siegrain is seen with the other Council members at the Council meeting discussing the R-System, or as Siegrain tells them, the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Page 3 The Council knows that a mysterious man, Jellal, is the builder of the forbidden tower. Siegrain just stares at his partner, Ultear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Page 5 Later, Siegrain tells the council the tower is too dangerous and proposes to use the Etherion to destroy Jellal's creation. At the Tower Of Heaven, the real Jellal is confronted by his other partner from Trinity Raven, Vidaldus Taka asking him why he just let the intruders - Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Juvia - get into the tower. Jellal simply replies everything is a game and that they all cleared a level. Vidaldus then reminds Jellal they have to hurry with the ceremony so the council won’t find out what they’re doing. Back at the council, Siegrain continues to persuade the council to use the Etherion. With the help of Ultear they manage to get most of the members on their side and need one more vote. At the tower again, after Natsu defeats Milliana, Jellal goes to his chess board made of pieces that represent all the people in his “game” and knocks Milliana’s and Wally’s pieces over symbolizing their defeat. He then tells Vidaldus that Simon and Shou have betrayed them but he’s okay with it since that’s how a game should be. Vidaldus just tells Jellal to hurry up with the ceremony. He gives Vidaldus the job of doing it instead, and Vidaldus awakens his true form, and his allies, Fukuro and Ikaruga appear alongside him. Jellal tells them it’s their turn to move. Jellal uses Magic to send an audio to everyone in the tower. He tells everyone it’s time to begin the Paradise Game. He states the rules are to try to prevent him from using Erza to resurrect Zeref and that they must get past Trinity Raven to get to him. He then informs everyone that the Etherion will also hit them soon and destroy the tower so they have an unknown amount of time. He then states that either way nobody will win and everyone will die. When Vidaldus manages to turn Juvia onto his side, he knocks over her piece and thinks Lucy is next to go. When Lucy and Juvia use Unison Raid, it completely shocks Jellal and he knocks over Vidaldus’s piece. He talks to himself how he heard stories of people who tried to use that move their whole life and never achieved it. At the council meeting as a final push to get a vote, Siegrain tells the council that Jellal is trying to use the tower to bring back the dark Mage, Zeref. The council is all stunned and asks Siegrain to tell them everything he knows. Siegrain gets the vote. Yajima is still against it and tells Siegrain if he’s ready to accept the consequences of firing it. Siegrain says he is, but Yajima then gets very angry and tells him if he’s ready to accept all the death he will be causing. Siegrain says to wait and see .When Fukuro defeats Natsu, Jellal knocks his piece over and wonders how they will win with one of their strongest pieces gone. At Era, Ultear walks up to Siegrain and asks Siegrain if he is happy that his plan is finally going to be achieved after eight years. He asks if Ultear is afraid but she isn’t and says she always trusted him. Siegrain realizes this is only because her life is not on the line. Siegrain then tells her that if the Etherion is to fail then he would die. Yajima, who is eavesdropping on their conversation, overhears this. After the rest of Trinity Raven is defeated, Jellal knocks over their pieces as well. Erza makes it to the part of the tower where he is while Jellal claims that the game is over, and Erza asks him if playing with people’s lives is fun. Erza claims she will free her friends. She thinks Jellal is bluffing about the Etherion falling but he claims he is not and that either way she will be a sacrifice for Zeref. Jellal announces there are 7 minutes until the Etherion strikes. He attacks Erza with shade Magic. She dodges all them and cuts them up. Jellal then attacks her again making her fly out the side of the tower. She manages to get back up by jumping on the crumbling rocks. As she swings her sword she asks why Jellal is damaging his tower so carelessly. Jellal doesn't seem to care, but Erza does because Shou and her friends spent years making it. He uses his shade Magic again hitting Erza. She manages to break out of it, slices Jellal and holds him down on the ground. She then tells Jellal he failed at completing the R-System because the tower has no Magic to resurrect. There needs to be 2.7 Billion Edeas in order for the tower to activate. Trying to make her give up, he explains how his body was possessed by Zeref and how he is nothing more than a doll doing his biddings. He claims it was all over before it had even begun and that nobody could save him. Back at the Era the Etherion finishes charging and all the members pray. At the tower, Jellal says he knew he could not finish the R-System but Zeref would not stop him. He asks Erza to strike him down. She refuses, and hugs Jellal as the Etherion hits the tower, completely destroying the outer structure.Surprised she is alive after the blast; Erza looks around and notices there is lacrima everywhere and that the structure is an absorption lacrima. Tower of heaven becomes its real form; a tower made of lacrima. Jellal explains that the councils Etherion provided the tower with 2.7 Billion Edeas, enough to bring Zeref back to life. He mentioned that he was in love with Erza back when they were younger. Looking at Erza for the final time, everyone is stunned that the tower is still standing and everyone asks Siegrain in shock what happened. Yajima yells at Siegrain as he teleports to the Tower Of Heaven, where his real body, Jellal, is. They both say that Siegrain and Jellal are one person. Siegrain was just a psychic projection. Jellal made "Siegrain" join the Magic council to cause them to fire Etherion. After the two merge back together, Jellal's full Magical power returns to him. He pushes Erza to the ground. Just then a serpent binding spell stops Erza from moving. It was put on her when she hugged him. She is forced in the R-System crystal preparing to be sacrificed. Natsu then comes and pulls Erza out. Erza tells him to leave, but he instead punches Erza causing her to faint. Natsu then goes to fight Jellal. Natsu rushes towards Jellal. He dodges his first attack, but is impaled by his foot. Natsu continues punching him and uses Salamander's Wing and Salamander’s Claw, and ends the combo with Fire Dragon’s Roar. Jellal emerges from the attack with a new suit on for his Meteor Magic and asks if that’s the extent of Natsu’s power. He then calls dragon slayers weak and Natsu rushes towards him. Jellal uses his meteor Magic to fly behind Natsu and attack him several times. Natsu tries to use his nose to predict Jellal’s movements, but fails and Jellal attacks him several more times and uses Seven Star Sword on him causing a huge blast on Natsu and damaging the lacrima tower. Natsu slowly gets up and throws a piece of lacrima gently at Jellal. Natsu then starts destroying the tower so that it will be too damaged to resurrect Zeref. Natsu and Jellal continue their battle. After several more attacks Natsu asks if Jellal is holding back because he doesn’t want his tower destroyed. This angers him and he hits Natsu again. Natsu bounces back and uses Salamander’s Grand Flame. Jellal then charges up to hit Natsu. Just as he is, Erza gets in front of Natsu asking if he would hit the sacrifice. He still prepares to launch it calming it does not matter who the sacrifice is now that there is so much damage. He launches the attack. Opening her eyes, Erza sees that Simon is in front of her and that he used his body as a shield to protect her. He falls to the ground and Erza runs towards him. He confesses his love for Erza, and then dies. Erza screams and Natsu continues his battle with Jellal. Natsu punches Jellal and starts eating the lacrima tower itself. This makes Natsu gain massive amount of fire power, but he almost dies but manages to engulf it. Fully charged Natsu rushes towards Jellal and pounds him with powerful attacks and blames him for making Erza always cry. As this is happening, Jellal rants how he cannot be defeated and that he must bring freedom because Zeref chose him. Jellal begins to use Abyss Break which surprises Erza because it will destroy the tower. Before he can launch it he feels the aftershock of a slash Erza gave him during their fight and his Magic fails. This gives Natsu an opening and he charges at Jellal’s chest. He then finishes him off with a huge smash to the ground which eventually leads up to tlache tower not being able to contain the Magical power. After the tower explodes and Erza is saved by Natsu, Erza looks out at the sea and hears Jellal voice say she’s gotten strong. Erza forgets about it thinking it was impossible. It is revealed that Jellal, now free from the control of Zeref, saved Erza and Natsu by fusing with Etherion. In the aftermath Ultear reveals that she had been manipulating Jellal the entire time rather than the other way around and that his attempt to revive Zeref was futile because Zeref was never dead in the first place. Fighting Festival arc Ultear was discussing with her guild master, Hades, to which he congratulated her for a job well done. Hades asked if what had happened to Jellal and Ultear replied to him "Who knows? Who cares...". Hades said that it was pitiful for Jellal to believe that he was using Ultear but in fact, he was being used himself. Ultear said that it was fun for her since Jellal was really "cute". Ultear continued that for 8 years, he had never noticed that she was pretending to be the spirit of Zeref. Hades praised her by saying her brainwashing made the plan worked perfectly through the upheaval of the Magic Council and the firing of Etherion as everything went exactly as planned. Ultear then said that as Jellal was on his rampage, Hades can make his move as he pleases. Hades continued because of Jellal, they've obtained one of the keys needed to unlock the seal (which later revealed as as a key to unlock Zeref's seal). Ultear then congratulates Hades and apologizes to Jellal, where ever he was. She ended saying that there was never a chance of reviving Zeref from the very beginning since he was never dead in the first place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Page 17-19 Jellal was then seen to be swimming in a massive river of lacrima which appears to be the remains of the R-System or the Tower of Heaven after the explosion to which, said by Erza, he tried to stop resulting to sacrificing his life in the process.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Oración Seis arc Jellal is seen again in a coffin as Brain makes Racer bring him to Wendy Marvell. He is apparently in a death like state because of the Etherion. Wendy mistakes Jellal for his Edolas counterpart, Mystogan, who once saved her life. Because of this, Wendy submits to Brain's plans for her to restore him as Brain believes Jellal can lead the Oración Seis to Nirvana. After given five minutes to think it over Wendy decides to do so, and Natsu arrives just in time to see him restored. No sooner than he sees him, Natsu goes on the attack but is instantly blown away by a Magic spell from Jellal. When Brain tries to compliment him on his power, Jellal turns and knocks him down to a lower level of the base before leaving, taking a cloak from a Naked Mummy member (in the anime he took it from Erigor), and muttering Erza's name. He is next seen being stalked by Cobra, who was given orders by Brain to follow him because is heading for Nirvana. Cobra ends up at a large tree and when Jellal touches it, it causes a large pillar of black light to appear (which was Nirvana's Magic). It is later revealed that Nirvana has powerful Magic capable of changing the alignments of those caught between good and evil, and quickly begins to affect those who are on the borderline. When Erza confronts him it is revealed that he has become amnesiac due to the Etherion event. The only thing he can seem to remember is Erza's name, and he pleads with her to tell who that person is. As Erza explains who he is and what he did to his comrades, Jellal breaks down in tears, disgusted by what kind of person he was. Suddenly, Cobra appears and attempts to take Nirvana but Jellal reveals that he put a self-destruction Magic around Nirvana to destroy it. However, he also put the spell on himself so he could end his miserable life, and free Erza from the pain he has caused her and her comrades. Just then, Brain arrives telling him it was he who invented the technique and taught it to Jellal, but he forget this when he lost his memory so he deactivates it. After Nirvana rises, Erza convinces Jellal to cancel the self-destruction Magic on him as it's his duty to live and see the future for himself or as she says "LIVE AND STRUGGLE!!". He is seen with Erza hearing the explosion of Brain's trap, then Midnight appears. Jellal asks Erza to move out the way so he can confront Midnight but is taken out easily since the Self-Destruction that he casted took most of his Magical energy and weakened him severely, leaving Erza to deal with Midnight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 4 As Erza deals with Midnight, he could only helplessly watch Erza be defeated by Midnight's reflective Magic. He becomes disgusted when Midnight reveals the secret behind Cait Shelter and why the Oración Seis has to destroy them. But is only reminded by Midnight, that he himself has already ruined many lives and has killed and harmed his own friends. Guilty and ashamed as he is reminded of his evil actions in the past again, Erza cuts in by saying that she still believes in the light shining inside of him. With that thought in her mind begins to prepare to fight Midnight once more. When Midnight transforms into a giant monster, he creates a giant explosion and stabs Jellal and Erza, however Erza slashes him and reveals that the transformation and stabs were all just an illusion. As a plan to destroy Nirvana is formed, he hears Natsu's name and seemingly regains his memories. Jellal goes to the same lacrima crystal as Natsu and interrupts the fight between Natsu and Zero by blasting Natsu. However, he is in truth trying to help Natsu by giving him the [[Flame of Rebuke|'Flame of Rebuke']]. Though Natsu refuses to accept it at first, he eventually accepts Jellal's help. He then collapses after giving Natsu the flame. After Zero is defeated by Natsu, Jellal thought to himself that he far exceeded beyond his expectations. Everyone else is seen to have destroyed the Lacrima Crystals as well, and the Nirvana collapses.Afterwards, Hibiki's telepathy discussed on how to destroy Nirvana. He said that Nirvana is running through 6 different Lacrima crystals, each of which operate the legs. Hibiki then implanted each and one of their minds a map to guide them towards where the six lacrima crystals controlling Nirvana are placed. Jellal, who supposedly volunteered himself to destroy lacrima number 6, was interrupted by Erza. She said that Natsu still doesn't know about Jellal's relation towards the mission and that Natsu might mistaken him for an enemy. While Erza said to the others after cutting off what Jellal said saying "You will handle lacrima number 6" without indicating anyone's name, Natsu then answers that he heard a familiar voice of which is actually Jellal but no one seemed to answer back. They are later all united and Jellal was able to hear Gray and Lucy asking who he is, in which Erza says that he is Jellal. Wendy tries to tell them that he lost his memories, but they still question his trust. He turns down a thanks from Erza and admits that he's afraid to regain his memories when asked what he plans to do. He's surprised to hear that Erza will support him, but before their conversation can continue they are interrupted by the new Magic Council, who have come for him and the Oración Seis. Jellal agrees to go without a fight. He is distressed, however, when Natsu and the others try to fight to keep him from being taken away. Erza stops them and lets him leave, he sighs in relief. As he leaves, he remembers her last name, "Scarlet", which he picked when they were young. To that, all can Erza do was shiver as he was slowly being taken away by the Magic Council. Afterwards, a flashback was then seen with a scenario back at the Tower of Heaven, with Jellal introducing himself with his full name. Wally Buchanan, an old friend who is now cross-country travelling, said that his name was too long and that it'll be easy to forget. In return, Jellal said that his name, "Wally Buchanan", is hard to remember too. Wally then asks if what was her full name and she replied "I am Erza. Just plain Erza.". Jellal then said that's kind of sad and suddenly, came to notice her hair. Surprised, Erza turned and clamor on what he was doing. Jellal stated that her hair was beautifully scarlet and suddenly, decided to name her "Erza Scarlet" since it fits in with her hair, with Wally opposing that he shouldn't go naming people just like that. The flashback ended with Jellal saying "Scarlet. It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it!". S-Class Trial arc When Erza was seemly defeated by Azuma, Jellal, in his prison cell, whispers Erza's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Page 20 When one of the guards hears Jellal muttering and called him by his former name, however Nadal scolds him and tells him that Jellal is the one who destroyed the old council. He starts to torture Jellal for a bit with his Magic staff, thinking he was trying to beg for food. Though Jellal is really begging Erza not to lose, which shocked both guards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 237, Pages 2-5 When Erza defeated Azuma Jellal manged to sense that and smiled. Magic and Abilities Heavenly Body Magic: It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. User generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this form of Magic. *'Meteor' (流星 Ryūsei): Jellal's body is surrounded by Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is near impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this type of Magic. *'Altairis' (暗黒の楽園 Ankoku no Rakuen lit. Dark Paradise): Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him. Jellal then unleashes a black orb with small white lights, similar to the night sky. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents. Its power is said to be comparable to the power of an actual meteor. This spell was used when Simon saved Erza. *'Grand Chariot' (七星剣 Shichiseiken lit. Seven Star Sword): Jellal summons seven pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals a meteor. *'Heavenly Beams': This is an unnamed spell in which Jellal releases several powerful beams from his hands towards his opponent. *'Heavenly Blast': An unnamed spell in which Jellal closes his fist, except for two fingers and swipes them backwards. A big sphere of Heavenly Magic appears and rushes towards the target. *'Heaven Palm': An unnamed spell in which Jellal grabs his arm with his other hand, and straightens his palm. A ball of Heavenly Magic appears in his palm, which then is shot at the target to push it as an invisible wall. *'Heaven Breakdown': An unnamed spell in which Jellal swipes his hand and the ground in front of him breaks, making everything on top of it fall. Flame of Rebuke: This spell, when released, creates special, golden flames on Jellal's palm. Jellal gives to Natsu in order to defeat Zero. When it was eaten by Natsu, Dragon Force was activated. Natsu describes the feeling of eating the flame "like eating Etherion". Bind Snake: This spell appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body, tightening and restricting movement. He used this to restrict Erza's movement. Self-Destruction Spell: An extremely complex spell which Jellal used in an attempt to destroy Nirvana and commit suicide. Without knowledge of its cancellation code, it cannot be dispelled. But it's creator, Brain, can dispell this Magic without any code. Relationships Erza Scarlet Jellal and Erza were friends in their days of slavery, AND he was the one who gave her her last name. Jellal cared deeply for her, to the point of changing places with her when she was about to admit to a crime that she didn't commit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Page 15-16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Page 17 However, when Erza went to save him, he, having been brainwashed already, attacked her and exiled her from the Tower of Heaven, making everyone think she had betrayed them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Page 4-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 2-17 Eight years later, Jellal tries to sacrifice her to "revive" Zeref and claimed that he loved her once as he forcefully pushed her towards the Lacrima crystal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Page 11 Fortunately, he was stopped by Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Page 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 99, Page 4 After his defeat, Erza hears his voice saying she had become strong.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 15-16 At the end, Erza told Lucy that what she thought that maybe, in a way possible, Jellal was responsible for stopping the tower from destroying both her and Natsu since at that moment Natsu had defeated him, he was freed from The Spirit of Zeref and returned to his old, kind self. And so, he fused with Etherion in Erza's place and guided the Magic up to the sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 17 After being revived by Wendy, the only thing Jellal can remember is Erza's name, the rest of his memories in which have vanished.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 5 After defeating Nirvana, Jellal and Erza talked in private and Jellal confesses his fears of the darkness inside him to resurface, but Erza says that even though that happens she will be there for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 11-12 Ultear Milkovich Ultear was Seigrain's (Jellal's thought projection) partner in infiltrating the Magic Council in order to commence their plan in "reviving" the dark Mage, Zeref. She was the one who help manipulate the Council to use Etherion in order supply the Tower of Heaven with 2.7 Billion Edeas and create the R-System.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 11 While Seigrain reunited with Jellal to make his Magical capacity return to normal, she was left behind to destroy the Council's Head Quarters and throw them into turmoil. Later on, it was seen that she was the "Spirit of Zeref" who deceived and brainwashed Jellal when he was still a child back in the Tower of Heaven and was only using him to get one of the keys to unseal the Dark Mage Zeref, knowing he wasn't dead in the first place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Page 18-19 Natsu Dragneel When Jellal was with the council he got somewhat amused by Natsu's action during Erza's fake trial and he showed somewhat an interest in him. During Tower of Heaven arc, Natsu saw Jellal as an enemy and fought in order to protect Erza from him. Then when Natsu defeated him, it resulted to Jellal being released from "Zeref's" control". After losing his memory in Orasion Seis arc, Jellal starts to remember Natsu's name as a "light of hope". During Natsu's fight against Zero, Jellal interrupted the fight by blasting Natsu; telling Zero he only remembered Natsu all this time. Later, Jellal remembered himself as the villain who left a scar on both Natsu and Erza. So, he wants to change by helping save Wendy's guild and tried to convince Natsu to accept his flame but an enraged Natsu attacks him and tells him that he can't forgive for what he did to Erza, while Zero tried to attacks Natsu. Jellal shields him, much to Natsu's surprise, and told Natsu that he believes in him so he gave Natsu 'The Flame of Rebuke'which helped Natsu in defeating Zero. At the end of the arc when the council arrive to arrest Jellal, Natsu, who now starts to see him as an ally, was the first one who tried to interfere in his arrest order by saying he is one of us now. But, Erza accepts and respected Jellal's decision and lets Jellal be taken away. Trivia *During his fight with Erza in the Tower of Heaven arc, in the manga his attire is especially design to withstand disintegration while using his Meteor spell. Though in the anime, he appears to be wearing a skin-tight sleeveless black shirt with cargo pants.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 40 *Mystogan is his Edolas Counterpart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 15 * During the Tower of Heaven arc, on his coat was a design or mark that looks similar to the Fairy Tail symbol backwards. *In the anime version of the Oración Seis arc, Jellal takes his cloak from Erigor, rather than a member of Naked Mummy Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 31 *Jellal's Heavenly Body Magic seal is the same as Lucy's Uranometria Magic seal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 18 *Jellal as Siegrain was in Lucy's "Perfect Boyfriend" list, right on top of Loke.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 Quotes *(To Erza Scarlet) "Erza... Freedom is not a thing that exists in this world."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 9 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"That's your precious "freedom"! Go on and live while carrying the lives of your nakama upon your back, Erza!" ''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 17 *(To Erza Scarlet) "Life and death are the very basis of all things; they intestify every emotion. Or, to put it in a rather different way, there is nothing quite so dull as "life"."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 12 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"This is my sin for giving in to my own weaknesses. My heart just couldn't keep up with the gigantic gap between dreams and reality." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 16 *(To Natsu Dragneel )'' "You are even more irrational than the rumors say. Did you enjoy striking one of your own nakama who couldn't even move?"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Page 17 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"Erza... I can feel kindness from that name... I can feel kindness, cheerfulness and warmth... I'm sure you'll continue to hate me, but I can't help that. It's only natural. But hatred will steal the freedom from your heart. It will eat away at you from within. I can't go that far. I can't go before you! You will be free from Jellal. I will take your hatred and sadness... with me... You are... free!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 20-21 *(To himself about Erza Scarlet) ''"It's your words that gave me courage. It became my light that would guide me towards the right path again." *(To Erza Scarlet) "Such beautiful scarlet hair....Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'? It's the color of your hair, that way, I won't forget it!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Page 17 *(To Natsu Dragneel) "''You're Natsu... Our only hope" *(To Erza Scarlet) "Scarlet. It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it!" Major Battles *Erza Scarlet vs. Jellal Fernandes *Natsu Dragneel vs. Jellal Fernandes *Jellal Fernandes vs. Midnight *Natsu Dragneel & Jellal Fernandes vs. Zero References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Villains Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Former Villains Category:Former Ten Wizard Saints Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Magic Council Category:Needs Help